


old habits die hard

by tinyglamdramaqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, steve Rogers is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyglamdramaqueen/pseuds/tinyglamdramaqueen
Summary: Steve Rogers and Y/N spend New Years Eve together in the only manner they know how.If you haven’t read my story ‘Everybody Loves Stark’, you probably won’t understand some of the background or the things they talk about, but it is fine to read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little something for New Years... and since a lot of you who read my story ‘Everybody Loves Stark’ liked Steve over there, I decided to write something that happened before the events of the story. So it’s a flashback of sorts. 
> 
> Enjoy 💗

It was the most exclusive New Years Eve party of the city, and just like every year, she had been invited. The lights in the penthouse were dimmed, as people enjoyed each other’s company, mingling, and drinking from the open bar. 

As Y/N made her way into the room with that week’s gorgeous man by her side, in her short silk backless dress, she saw him out of the corner of her eye. 

Looking handsome as ever. 

She never thought she’d see the day Steve Rogers in a sweater but there he was, his muscles threatening to rip it apart. 

“Mr. Rogers. I didn’t think I’d see you tonight.” She said as she held out her hand. She loved pretending she didn’t know him that well. And she knew it turned him on too. 

“Y/N... you look nice.” He said as he tried his best to not check her out too much for people to notice.

“Mr. Rogers, this is Tim.” She bit her lip as she watched his tongue wet his lips. God he was so sexy. 

“Ben. My name is Ben.” The guy she had brought said. But it was as if he wasn’t there anymore. She didn’t care about him. 

“So how are things?” He asked, completely ignoring Tim Ben. “I heard you went to Barcelona a few weeks ago.” 

Yes, with him inside her for most of the trip. 

“Yes, it was uneventful.” She still remembered that trip fondly, she had seen him since. 

“Here’s to an eventful new year.” He said as he got her a glass of champagne, as well one for himself. 

“I’m going to find Zack, he just arrived to the party.” Her date said, as he whispered into her ear.

“Ok, have fun.” She told him before she was left alone with Steve. Again. Nothing good ever came out of them being alone.

“I thought we weren’t going to do this anymore.” Steve mused before taking a long sip of his bubbly drink.

“We aren’t doing anything. We’re just two people talking.” 

“If only that we’re the truth.” 

“I meant what I said in Barcelona. It was the last time I was ever gonna touch you.” She bit her lip as she took in his look.

“You said the same thing in Rome, Paris, Budapest, Prague... after all,  **_old habits die hard.”_ **

...... 

She had no idea how it happened, but they had found their way to a bathroom, and seeing as they had done much waiting, it was more than enough. He propped her up onto the sink, as he unburdened her of her clothes. 

His eyes widened and darkened with lust as he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Have you been a good girl?” He asked through gritted teeth before he sucking her neck, probably having marked her. 

“Yes sir.” 

His chuckle was deep, as she felt his hand inch towards her pussy, and wasted no time in spreading her wetness along her slit.

“Did you fuck him?” He asked her, though her attention was mainly focused on his fingers. Still circling her entrance, but not filling her. “He’s young, like you.”

“You know I’m only satisfied when you fuck me.” 

That sounded too desperate for her liking, but she needed him. 

“You didn’t answer me Princess.” 

“Yes.” She cried, with two of his fingers barely making their way in her. But as I said, I wasn’t satisfied.” 

“Good girl.” 

She squealed in delight as he started pumping his fingers inside of her with rhythm, and precision. She couldn’t deny the man was good with his hands, and mouth, and everything else. 

And it didn’t take long for her to be engulfed in warmth, her moans getting louder, as the obscene squelching sound was starting to fill the room. 

Then nothing. He had stopped. 

“Oh God! Steve!” His head was now between her thighs, his tongue came into contact with her sensitive clit. She could still hear the muffled music from outside, and though no one could hear them, the prospect being so intimate in public made her even wetter. 

A combination of his tongue and his fingers sent her to a whole other level of pleasure. His fingers pumped inside of her, each time massaging her g spot, as he sucked on her clit. 

“Steve, fuck me.” She purred, her hands grabbed onto the marble sink for dear life, as he sent shockwaves throughout her body. 

“That’s right baby girl. Come all over my fingers.” 

And that time, he did let her finish, making her spasm against him as he didn’t stop thrusting his fingers into her. 

“Oh God Steve.” Was all she managed to say. She had experienced the most intense orgasms with him, but that one had to be at the top of her list.

“I’m not done yet.” He said, standing up his beard glistening with her juices, licking his lips.  _ Could anyone blame her for sleeping with the man? He was an Adonis.  _

She watched him intently as he eagerly stripped himself. First went his sweater over his head, she loved his body. The well defined muscles, the hairs on his chest, his taut nipples,... the list went on and on. 

She wasn’t done staring, when he started unzipping his pants, revealing his thick thighs. The next second he pulled his briefs down, and his long, thick cock slapped against his stomach. 

“Are you gonna let me suck it?” She asked with the hope that she’d tempt him enough to let her taste him. She reached for the tip, he finger slowly collecting the bead of precum. “Or are you gonna fuck me?” 

“I want to be inside you for the new year.” He stated, checking his Rolex. “I guess we have a few minutes to kill.” 

She jumped off the sink onto her unstable feet, she couldn’t feel them anymore. She missed having even just his fingers inside of her. She went onto her knees on the fluffy bath mat. 

She loved looking up at him from her position. She felt so powerful even though she was on her knees, as she knew she was going to have him putty in her hands as soon as she touched him. 

“Fuck princess.” He groaned his lips parting as his breathing quickened. Usually she would’ve taken her time with him, slowly licked his tip then his shaft and balls before putting him in her mouth. But every second was precious. 

So she wrapped her lips around his tip, immediately feeling his hands going to her hair, making it into a makeshift ponytail, using it to fuck her mouth. 

He wasn’t careful, or gentle. He was rough, and she had gotten used to that (and his size) after a while. She felt him prodding the back of her throat, as he relentlessly thrusted into her mouth, saliva dribbled down her chin. 

Before he could come inside her mouth, he pulled out, she could tell he was frustrated. He needed her. 

“Fuck Steve.” She moaned as his lips met her neck, his hands holding her hips. 

“Tell me how much you want me...” 

“So much” With that, he lifted her up, with her legs around his waist, and his cock inches away from her sopping pussy. 

“Oh Steve!” She screamed as she sank on him, the position giving her nothing to hold on to but his neck. She was impaled as he made her bounce on his cock. He was hard and fast, his lips met hers, giving her a bruising kiss. 

“How are you still so fucking tight?” He asked, his words soon turning into moans. 

She looked at their reflection on the big gold framed mirror on top of the sink. She watched as he disappeared in her, before appearing, but disappearing once again. It was so hot to watch them. She wondered how her body could handle his girth and length. It seemed impossible. 

She felt familiar tingle again, a warmth making its way from her throbbing pussy to everywhere else. It was an unstoppable force. And from the looks of it, it seemed like he was close too, judging from the faster uncalculated thrusts. 

Her walls clamped down around him, making it more pleasurable for him, it wasn’t long before she came completely undone around him, with him following behind, filling her up with his cum. 

“Did we do it?” She asked through pants as he set her on the sink, his cock still deep inside her. He checked his watch, his lips closed into a thin line. 

“We still have two minutes till midnight.” He said as he cocked his eyebrow, then his fingers found her bundle of nerves. She wasn’t prepared for that. Neither for him to suck on her nipple, his teeth gently bit down her nipple, his body was one with hers. 

  
  


“ _ THREE _ !” She heard the crowd outside shout. It was starting. The countdown to the new year.

“ _ TWO _ !”

While his mouth was still on her nipple and his finger slowly increasing its speed. 

“ _ ONE _ !” 

“ _ HAPPY NEW YEAR _ !”

“Happy New Year Princess.” He smiled as he kissed her, as she tasted herself on his lips. Sweet, and salty. 

“What a way to start the new year.” 


End file.
